The Princess and The Captain
by GracieNiems
Summary: After a horrible start between the rebel Princess Grace and the military Captain Ben Finn it seems completely impossible to become any more than enemies. When the Princess returns to help the Swift Brigade, those feelings begin to change.
1. Prologue

"What the hell are you doing?" Princess Grace growled, clenching her fist tightly and squeezing her eyes shut in pain as a young soldier by the name of Ben Finn dressed a particularly messy wound on her shoulder, or at least trying to. The blonde girl was struggling under him, her soft golden curls falling as she hung her head with gritted teeth.

"Trying to clean up this bloody mess" the young man huffed from beside her. He maintained his composure as he dressed her shoulder, having treated many a friend in the midst of battle, but not-so-deep down it filled him with guilt and unhappiness to see her in a pain he was causing; her constant tough front was convincing, but exposed in a tattered, blood-stained, battle-worn ensemble and fighting back tears of pain... It was unbearable to watch.

He finished bandaging her shoulder and yanked at the dressing to secure it, causing her a muffled cry and bitten lip as another fit of agony surged through her. Unconsciously Ben brought the much smaller woman to his chest in a secure hug; the two had grown close within the past month or two she'd spent in Mourningwood. She'd come aiming to help them for a week after speaking to Page, but the charming and admittedly handsome captain had begged her to stay for one more week, which had continued for three weeks until she no longer needed convincing.

Constant flirtatious words and lingering touches in front of their friends made every moment alone filled with quick kisses and briefly having their bodies pressed together seem even more wonderful for both of them, and keeping the budding romance hidden from the brigade was even more intriguing in it's own twisted fashion. They'd only had rushed moments in the hopes that no stray soldier would see the two, but the tight embrace that was now hidden inside one of the few actual buildings standing within the fort felt slow and perfect; Ben pressed his lips to the Princess's in a deeper kiss than the rushed pecks they were accustomed to, and the couple relished the luxury of time.

"I'm sorry I let you get hurt" he mumbled uncharacteristically once the two broke for breaths, referring to what he'd just bandaged as Princess Grace pulled back, hands laying flat against the white, cotton shirt which was light and slightly transparent against his broad shoulders, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. At the mention of her wound one hand flew to her bandages, instantly wincing once she hit the tender spot too roughly.

She instantly regretted the action once her Captain's eyes were overrun with guilt and worry for the Princess, only making her feel worse. She murmured an apology and pressed kisses to his jaw-line and face, grinning once he returned the kisses along with a chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that, love" he always put her first, despite being under orders to treat her like another pair of hands. How could the rules say he needed to treat this angel like he would a fellow soldier? He never was one for rules anyway.

She smacked his chest playfully, her cheeks gaining a pink tint as she brushed a blonde strand behind her ear and looked at the floor at the affectionate nickname "Did I just hear an apology come from the one and only Captain Finn?" She glanced up with a playful gleam in her green-gray eyes, regaining a teasing attitude towards the smirking blonde.

He chuckled while gaining the usual gleam in his bright blue eyes "Nah, your ears are playing tricks on you" his head was cocked to one side slightly, and he knew the small gesture made him even more desirable to the one across from him due to their time together. From the way she bit and gnawed her bottom lip at the action told him he was right yet again.

"Stop it" she snarled teasingly, her eyes playful and filled with warmth reserved solely for him. His eyes widened as she stood and placed her hands on the arms of his chair, pinning him below her with their bodies a rough six inches apart. The small woman wasn't one to dominate the large man, but every moment she did so was a moment for the man to enjoy.

Princess Grace's breath almost stopped when their eyes met, her soldier's every feature was illuminated by soft candlelight along with the feeble light from the storm raging outside. Suddenly his lips skated along hers from his position below her, not allowing the kiss she suddenly craved.

"Tease"

"Ouch"

She grinned at the familiar banter and pressed their noses together, their lips nearly together when the door burst open and the usually graceful Princess stumbled backward into her chair awkwardly. Sir Walter stood in the doorway, obviously there in search of the two young blondes, yet hesitating after bearing witness to the tail-end of a loving moment.

"Princess, a word" the older man spoke, giving a cold glare to a disappointed Ben as he slid out the door past him. Walter shut the door and strode toward the blonde girl who'd taken to biting her lip in nervousness and letting one hand grasp the braid hanging down toward her back. Her mentor had become like a father figure to the Princess, and with that came an urge to protect the girl he treated as his own "What was that?"

She looked down at his stern tone, it was hardly used on her, but definitely effective when it was "Ben is simply a good friend and soldi-"

"Rubbish" his eyes were heard, yet quickly softened and he sighed "I don't want you hurt, the Captain is a good man but I know the life of a soldier. He could lose his life just as easily as he could bed another woman on a lonely night"

Their eyes met briefly before the Princess glared at Walter, stubborn as ever even if the man was right: whatever was happening with Finn probably couldn't go on this way much longer.

"You don't understand" she huffed, giving a glimpse of how young she was with the teen-like fit of rebellion. With one swift movement she had made her way to the door, rage bubbling beneath her skin. She'd show Walter, she'd show anyone who doubted her or Ben's loyalty to the other.

Without a second thought she stormed outside into the pouring rain, her hands in fists as she came to Ben and the group of soldiers he was with, already dripping wet. Walter could be heard telling her to get back inside and several of the men watched the lone girl to find the source of disturbance.

Ben turned to her with a smirk, one hand landing on his hips as he faced her "How's it go-"

He was cut off as she gripped his uniform tightly and pulled him in for a rough and passionate kiss, earning various cat calls and shouts from the surrounding men as he placed his hands on her waist after a moment of shock. She pulled back, both completely soaked in the rain, and smiled at him before shooting a look to where a concerned Major Swift now stood with Sir Walter, watching them with fear for the heart of the young princess.


	2. Chapter 1

3 months earlier, Princess Grace's POV:

"Great job out there, your Majesty"

"Spot on fighting Madam"

"It was an honor to fight alongside you, your highness"

I smiled and thanked each soldier as they stopped by to compliment me, I appreciated these compliments so much more than the meaningless ones that were given to me at the castle, _those_ I couldn't bare. The whole while Sir Walter and Major Swift on either side of the log which had become our sofa for the night around the campfire, chuckling and talking as if they were brothers reminiscing, which they somewhat were. We had won in the battle against the hallow men, and the brigade seemed to recollect the fight as me single-handedly taking out a world of the undead, while the truth was that the soldiers had fought just as valiantly, if not more so.

Major Swift and Walter left my side as one particularly young soldier with russet curls, still a boy and probably younger than I, began bashfully murmuring compliments.

"Excuse me, but what's going on over there?" I interrupted the 3rd disturbingly descriptive comment about my hair by gesturing to the group gathered around what I assumed was a soldier or two. I didn't wait for the budding stalker to answer and strode forward to find two soldiers, one named Samuel and the other, Captain Ben Finn, partaking in a drinking game, I'd arrived in time to watch Samuel slump to the ground unconscious while Captain Finn challenged the group for more contenders with cries of triumph.

I shrugged with a smug smile "I'm game" the men fell silent as I crossed my arms and watched Ben give a shocked look before grinning. I'd drank in the past, sneaking into kitchens and cellars to swipe the best drinks I could find before downing them with a hesitant Elliot.

"Is that so, _your Highness_?" he used the term as if it were an insult and I simply nodded in refusal to let him phase me, straddling the stump where Sam had previously sat with a challenging look. Ben chuckled "C'mon, don't kid yourself love, you're a Princess, doubt you can hold your liquor"

"Don't wanna play? Afraid you'll be beaten by a girl?" I teased; our eyes locked with playful glints as Ben paused, thinking over his response. Swift and Walter had shouldered their way through the crowd and both seemed flustered as to what I, the Princess, was doing, before exchanging grins... And what I thought was a bet.

"Pour the shots" Ben called and the men erupted into yelling and clambering to bet what they had on the two opponents. A soldier I didn't know poured what I assumed was gin or some other alcohol into two shot glasses, and the two of us got into ready positions "Rules are simple, we both take a drink, then another and so on until you get so pissed drunk you can't take anymore"

I raised an eyebrow "Me? I'm offended" I gave a teasing smile and adjusted on my stump, ready to start

"Oh yeah, one more thing: do you happen to like stripping when you're pissed drunk?" I was surprised by how truly interested in the question he seemed and hid a small laugh at his sincere curiosity coupled with a playful smirk.

"Ben…" Walter growled a warning from the sidelines and Ben threw his hands up in defeat

"Thought I'd ask"

"Let's just start you idiot"

* * *

We were both at six pretty quickly, and I could tell the dashing Captain was become as hazy as I was in our drunken state. Ben took a deep breath and downed his seventh shot, quite impressive considering I felt like giving up at four.

It took everything I had not to burst into unexplainable giggles as I reached for the small glass, the surrounding crowd holding their breath to watch me. Much to my own amusement I suddenly fell off the stump Id been perched on in a fit of laughter.

Ben's POV:

The crowd responded with cheers for me as I mumbled something about calling it a night while helping the strikingly gorgeous Princess to her feet. The giggling girl stumbled against me and let her fingers play along my stubbly chin in her completely trashed state, performing her drunken version of being flirty. I chuckled; amused by her in my wave of tipsy-ness, despite my state her coy fingers sent me hungering for more of her touch.

"Time for bed" I was slightly less affected by the alcohol than my friend was, but when she shot me those flirty looks I knew I was drunk enough to fall victim to her, but tried my best to keep innocent. We walked side by side by side with my arm around her to my tent, stumbling too much to make an effort to find Walter.

"Did I ever tell you how fetching you are? There was this one boy back at the castle that was fetching too, but wanna know a secret?" The Princess's voice dropped to a whisper and I was quickly intrigued by the compliment "You're much more intriguing"

"Mm, look who's talking"

The next morning, Grace's POV:

I shifted under the blankets slightly, feeling sore from where I'd lay on the hard bed, but oddly warm despite the early spring chill that nipped at my nose.

I pulled the blankets back slightly, going to change into suitable warm clothes when I realized I was missing my shirt, though luckily my brassiere was still on. Panic crashed through me and I searched the room for Walter, whom I'd suspected to share a room with me but wasn't in this tent, much to my relief. I relaxed and closed my eye with a sigh before opening them again and standing.

I stretched and started to search for my shirt and something to help me clean up a bit, puzzled when I found a Man's boot and shirt on the floor. I shrugged it off and turned in search of what I was looking for and my whole body froze.

Ben Finn was lying on his stomach on the bed which I now realized was his, shirtless and still smirking in sleep. I was close to leaving him and simply using his shirt as cover, when I found my shirt. I was stunned and already blushing at the fact that I'd spent the night in bed with him and anger was threatening to enter my thoughts.

I was grabbing my shirt from where it was half under him when his eyes snapped open and I let out a scream, trying desperately to cover my upper body. The man let out a shocked cry as well and jolted backward, only to fall off the bed with my shirt still pinned below him, causing me to tumble after him with a squeak.

I heard the men start to come toward the tent as I wriggled against Ben, obviously sending him the wrong message once he grinned and starting kissing my neck, sliding on top of me.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed, and suddenly what seemed like the entire fort was there before Ben could climb away from me.

The soldier didn't even pay attention to a retreating Ben, watching me in simply pants and brassiere as I fumbled around for a blanket only to realize it was on the bed and I'd have to retrieve it in a half-naked state. The men were pushed aside suddenly and for the first time that day I was thankful for someone else in the tent.

Walter was quick to toss me his coat and push the men out of the tent before turning on Ben with an unmistakable look of anger.

"_You_" he growled, throwing Ben's shirt to him "Get out of here" Walter wouldn't hate Ben, but he was mighty pissed off now and it was better once the Captain was out of his sight.

My mentor turned and I yanked on my shirt, I was hesitant to face the inevitable awkward conversation I was going to have with Walter

"Did he hurt you?" The first question he asked made my heart swell but sadden at the same time. I was happy because I understood that I had a protector who would guard me no matter what we might face, but felt bad because... Walter had never had children, but now he was stuck with me as a responsibility as his adopted daughter, who was admittedly harder to watch after than either of us liked.

Walter was suddenly furious at my silence, mistaking it for an answer "I'm going to kill that basta-"

I was jolted from my thoughts and placed a comforting hand on his arm, noting how dark his eyes were after the outburst "No, no, he didn't hurt me" that was a lie and we both knew it, I was pissed at the man who'd taken me to his bed without a second thought and probably tried for more. How dare he try for a one night stand with Albion's Princess?

Walter seemed to notice my anger and stepped back, offering me the door with a grin "He deserves a good slap, Princess"

I couldn't help a smile at the older man's words "Thanks Walter" I dipped my head before walking out and into the daylight. I felt every single soldier's eyes on me, and I knew that I was being undressed in their thoughts, but I wasn't here to model for them.

I shoved Ben's shoulder so that he was facing me, then stuck him with an icy glare "We need to talk" I spoke in a strained voice, trying my best not to lay a hand on him in the presence of the fort.

I ignored the men as they made suggestive comments "Sounds good, Princess"

* * *

**So I decided to make it a fanfic! *yay* Sorry it was a bit long, but I wanted to fit everything I needed in. The next five or so chapters will be leading up to the prologue, which I thought was needed to add more depth to our beloved main characters. Expect the next chapter soon my dears!**

**- GracieNiems xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ben Finn's POV:

I followed Grace toward one of the only buildings in the fort, letting my eyes wander lower as I watched her sway in front of me. She was positively breathtaking, but I knew she might just blow my head off if I said so at the moment, she was right miffed at me. Couldn't she get it through that pretty little head that I didn't do anything bad?

My eyes adjusted to the darker light of the brigade's armory as she turned to me from closing the door. She crossed her arms and gave me a look of anger, she was gorgeous even when she was pissed. I raised an eyebrow as she stalked toward me, before shoving me against the far wall and pinning my hands on either side of my head.

Under other circumstances this would have been enough for a great moment, but I felt myself beginning to return the glare she gave me "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I raised my voice slightly, staring at her dead on. I'm not gonna lie, one of my many faults is how quickly I seem to get into fights, not exactly a gift.

"Giving you what you deserve you bloody buggar!" She slapped me across the face and I growled under my breath at the pain, holding a hand to the painful sensation. Despite the sting now occupying my cheek I was surprise to hear this royal use such insults, I expected something much more pristine from her.

"What in the blazes was that for?!" Both our voices were rising as we stood across from each other, gazes locked. She backed up slightly as I retorted to her little slap, I would bet money she'd never been spoken to like that before, but I have to give her credit: She was quick to regain her stoney glare and retaliate.

"What do you think, you daft bloke? Why did I wake up without a shirt in your bed last night?" Her voice had softened, but held the same intensity as her eyes. She was keeping her voice down as not to let the men know what we were talking about, and I did the same.

"I couldn't just let you wander into the dark now could I? The men would have happily picked you up and used you in ways you wouldn't have appreciated in the morning" I huffed, lowering my brow as a flicker of confusion came to the Princess's face before she regained a look of rage and annoyance. It was true though, the soldiers were good men, but not even a saint could resist Grace, so I surprised me when I found the will to not do what anyone else would.

"Like you didn't try to do just that" her small nose twitched in the beginnings of a sneer, and I mentally kicked myself for finding it so adorable.

I let out a laugh at her accusation "If anything you threw yourself at me, I remember having to fight you to keep your pants on" her eyes narrowed and I knew she didn't believe me, so I carried on "You called me 'fetching' more than once, love"

Sudden realization was all too apparent on her face and I knew I'd won our little argument. To my surprise though, she didn't give in and her glare quickly returned. Her back straightened and she sized me up before those soft grey-green eyes met mine, ready to get back to the argument with new tactics.

"You could've brought me to Walter" she hissed "He would've taken care of me"

"I'm pretty sure that would have made drunk you rather upset, and I didn't need a crying _and_ wasted Princess"

She breathed out through her nose loudly, clenching her fists tightly with each small movement "I'd sooner be happy to bed a hobbe"

"Well I'm not a hobbe now am I?" Not my best move, I admit, but I couldn't help a cheeky grin spread across my face. She let out a groan and turned on her heel, storming back out the door.

I saw her stopped by Walter outside the door and after a moment of conversation his eyes flicked to me with growing unhappiness. I wasn't in the least bit scared when talking to the Princess, but I was now uneasy as the large man strode into the building and shut the door behind him, I knew how protective he was of Grace.

"What the hell were you doing last night Ben?" He was getting impatient and I knew it, but a smile found its way to me despite how upset Walter was.

"She couldn't keep her hands off me old man, but I promise I didn't do the same" he was comforted by my words and sighed, glad he believed the truth. He sat in a chair beside one of the tables that was scattered with weapons, leaning on the table with one hand as I slid into a chair across from him.

"You know she won't forget this?" His eyes met mine with an almost pitied look, like I was gonna regret my actions. I nodded "Good, because she'll be awfully angry at you for Avo knows how long"

I smirked "Well I'm a rather charming soldier" he let out a chuckle as he shook his head and stood, causing my smile to grow "Maybe I can change that"


	4. Chapter 3

1 month later

-Grace-

It was so bloody cold, and the oncoming winter was all I could think about as I trudged across the murky swamp with Theo trotting along beside me, despite my previous experience I actually liked Mourningwood Fort. The soldiers were kind and Major Swift was turning out to be a good friend, but Captain Finn had to go and put a sour memory in this place. The very thought of that vile man made me scowl at the path ahead, huffing a bit under my breath.

The shirt I had worn the day those poor people were executed was now stained with blood, dirt, and Avo knows what else. The white fabric hung more loosely on my frame and the leather corset had needed to be tightened due to the weight I'd dropped since leaving the castle, as a royal I'd never been a slender girl, not large, but a little bigger than expected. I'd become much tanner now too, being outdoors almost 24/7 had turned my skin gold in comparison to the porcelain I had been when cooped up in the castle. My skirt and pants had been traded for shorts with striped leggings under them, tucked into a pair of black boots.

The doors of the fort loomed ahead, and I hoped that I wouldn't see any hollow men before I got there, I didn't need another fight. I came to a stop once footsteps sounded to my right and I crept toward the sound, putting my back to a tree and taking a breath before jumping out to face the noise, my blade close to the neck of my enemy as they let out a cry of surprise.

I flushed with embarrassment when I recognized the military coat of a soldier I remembered from the fort, instantly lowering my sword. The man's breathing was labored from panic, and he clutched his chest. The first thing I noticed was the man's startlingly bright grey-blue eyes, widened with sheer panic.

"Good Avo! Can't a guy take a piss anymore without almost having his head cut off?!" I couldn't help a giggle at his joke and he chuckled, his eyes softening and meeting mine before fixing behind me. I spun around to see Major Swift accompanied by another man, one who gained a smirk as we recognized each other, lowering his rifle.

Ben Finn.

* * *

-Ben-

I ran behind Swiftie with my gun in my hands, ready to take down whatever was causing who I guessed was Gavin, a fellow soldier, to yell like that. Thoughts of everything from hollow men to a rogue bandit crossed my mind, it'd been awhile since the fort had seen trouble, and I didn't look forward to another dead bloke.

I didn't expect a blonde girl wielding a sword to be the one causing panic, and she was laughing at that. Once Gavin caught sight of us she spun around and our eyes locked, it took me a moment to recognize the Princess due to how much she'd changed.

Her hair had been pulled from its braid and now fell a little past her shoulders, framing the slightly sun-kissed face. She wore the same blouse with something like a corset over it, but the skirt and pants had been replaced with extremely short shorts and striped tights that were tucked into black boots. Scrapes and bandages were scattered across her body, with a fresh cut on her lower arm. Overall she seemed different, more world-weary, so affected in that single month, and honestly? She looked absolutely marvelous.

"Grace! What a pleasant surprise" Swift strode forward and pulled the suddenly smiling girl into a hug which she hastily returned, pulling back and grasping his hands to look each other over "You've changed, my dear!" He laughed with another grin

She returned the smile gladly with a small laugh "You on the other hand, not at all" they embraced once more and I raised an eyebrow, I didn't realize how much Swift had missed her as he pulled away with a smile still plastered on his face

"Hey there Gracie, miss me?" I took my chance to walk up to her with a grin which she gave a glare. I ignored her little look by dragging her into a tight hug, which she forcefully pushed out of

"Can't say I did Captain" her voice was calm and icy, but I knew she was getting annoyed "And please address me by my formal title" her nose did that tiny twitch that I loved, causing me to give a slight smile as my eyes traveled over her features. Every little thought she had was reflected in the way her face looked, especially her eyes, the soft grayish color that reminded me of a storm, with green mixed in to create a gorgeous color that could only be described as a forest when it's raining.

I was forced back to reality when she turned from me to Gavin, the soldier behind her, with a smile "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name"

He returned her smile and dipped his head quickly "Gavin Lockwood, Princess"

Her smile widened "Please Gavin, call me Grace" she shook his hand, maintaining eye contact and smiles before she turned back to Swift, saying something about how she was there to help for a week as instructed by Walter as to get to know her allies.

I wasn't paying much attention as I glared at Gavin from where he stood behind Grace, his hand resting on her shoulder as he drifted into their conversation. Pure jealousy was racing through my veins as his eyes traveled to her, sure I didn't have her yet, but I couldn't help the anger that suddenly overcame me. I curled my toes within my boots and bit down hard on my cheek to keep from saying something, only to taste blood a few seconds later.

I decided that was the sign to get back to the fort and shifted my weight to my left foot "I don't know about the rest of you but it's getting rather nippy out here, I suggest we head back to the fort"

"I agree Captain" I raised my brow as the Princess nodded to me, but threw her a grin

"After you, love" despite how annoyed she looked, the fire in her cool gaze and the twitch of her nose made her even more irresistible

* * *

-Grace-

It was dark by the time we'd finished dinner, which had consisted of watery stew and hard bread, but an actual meal was something I appreciated. I found my way to Swift's side and he greeted me with a flagon of ale along with a hearty laugh and some welcoming words.

"Hey there Swiftie, I was wondering where I could sleep for the night?" I latched eyes with Ben from where he stood beside the Major "Last time I stayed I didn't exactly enjoy my arrangement"

He laughed loudly and clapped a hand on my back, working his mustache with one finger as Ben tossed me a cocky smirk "Well my dear, you're in luck" he paused, steadying himself against me, the men had thrown a small party upon my return, and the Major was pissed drunk "One of our men was released last night and went home to his family, so you may have his bed." He gestured to Ben, placing a hand on his shoulder so that he was holding us on either side "You'll be sharing with my Captain"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I stared at an equally surprised Ben, but he quickly grinned at me with a coy look in his crystal gaze "Sounds like you'll be shacking up with me again, Princess"

"You've got to be shitting me" I grumbled, only causing Ben to chuckle and advance toward me, throwing an arm over my shoulders and tucking me to his chest. I stood there stonily, refusing to give in, but not pushing him away in an attempt to give him no reason to stay

"If only, _my dear_" If it wasn't so bloody cold I would've slept on the ground outside the tent if only to get away from him, but alas, it was right freezing.

"See you in the morning, you arse" I huffed, storming to my, no, _our_, tent.


End file.
